


The Safe Haven Analogy

by LostInTheSun



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: 7snogs, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheSun/pseuds/LostInTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's probably worrying about him, but then again, when is she not? That's part of why he loves her – she knows him better than anyone, inside and out, and she can face the world for two of them. She's the strongest person he knows, really, and he'll never thank her enough for being the way she is.</p>
<p>Sheldon and Amy have to publicly present the results of a research they conducted together, and Sheldon is terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe Haven Analogy

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the theme "anxious" for the 7snogs challenge, this one-shot was completely inspired by the picture of Jim and Mayim holding hands at the TBBT panel at Paleyfest earlier this week. The composition of the photograph was so similar to the hand hold in The Countdown Reflection that all I was able to see in this picture was an older, married Shamy presenting a paper together (and then I teared up a bit and decided to fic it. That's how we roll in the Shire.)

He knew from the start that the public presentation would not be an option, and yet Sheldon wakes up that morning with a tightly knotted stomach and a dry mouth. He's not made for speeches – never has been – and for the first time since the idea of the joint research popped into Amy's mind, Sheldon starts thinking it probably wasn't such a good idea.

Eyes still closed, he reaches out to the other side of the bed, suddenly needing reassurance, but his hand only meets the white cotton of Amy's pillow. His eyes fly open, and Sheldon feels his heartbeats go wild. He knows Amy's not far – probably in the kitchen, or even in the bathroom – but not having her there on that particular morning is terrifying.

Sheldon sits on the bed, putting his slippers on and silently leaving their bedroom. He doesn't have to go far – as soon as he's in the corridor, he can hear the shower running. His panic level rising ever-so-slightly again, he stalks off to the kitchen and starts making breakfast – anything to take his mind off that awful public presentation and the fact that for the first time in four years, his wife wasn't in their bed when he woke up.

* * *

The drive to Caltech is silent. It usually never is, for Sheldon and Amy never run out of conversation topic, but today's not an ordinary day. It's the culminating point of the last seven months, spent working as a tandem, and while it should call for a celebration of some sort – a dinner at the Cheesecake Factory (even if it's not Date Night yet), a Star Wars marathon, a day at the zoo – there is the huge problem of the public speaking.

Sheldon can actually feel his level of panic gradually rise – the closer to Caltech their car is, the more anxious he gets – and his damn memory keeps flooding him with images of that time he had to give a speech and ended up taking his pants off on Youtube, which isn't to make things better.

He can also feel Amy's gaze fluttering to him every so often, before she has to report her attention back to the road. She's probably worrying about him, but then again, when is she not? That's part of why he loves her – she knows him better than anyone, inside and out, and she can face the world for two of them. She's the strongest person he knows, really, and he'll never thank her enough for being the way she is.

* * *

It's nearing 5 p.m. and they've been at Caltech for a little less than an hour, now. They've just gone over a few last minute details, and in a few seconds, they'll walk onto the stage to present the data they collected out of their latest experiment.

He knows it's impossible, but Sheldon feels like his heart is going to explode nonetheless.

President Siebert shakes Amy's hand and simply nods in Sheldon's direction. A Sheldon who doesn't return the gesture because he feels like vomiting.

Dear Lord, I'll never be able to do this.

And then suddenly, Amy's hand is on his forearm, and she whispers:

"Don't look at anyone else but me."

* * *

He's not looking at anyone else but her. Amy, his colleague, his best friend, his wife. The person he trusts the most, the person who helps him navigate through life, the person he loves more than he's ever loved anyone else. Amy, who's always been here for him. Amy, who's so strong and perfect she takes his breath away.

Sheldon simply keeps staring at Amy, drinking in her voice when she explains to the crowd of scientists and students and rich people how the idea of their joint research came to her. He could listen to her talk all day, actually. After himself, she's the most interesting person he knows. He stares at her, and once more, he marvels at her, the way she sits on her chair, her blue dress flattering her lovely curves, her hair pinned in a bun on her head. He realizes once again how lucky he is to have her in his life, this perfect blend of superior intelligence and gorgeous appearance, and he doesn't feel so scared, because she's here.

So when it's his turn to talk, Sheldon reaches out and puts his hand on her knee, just to make sure she's really here, just to cling to her, his anchor to sanity, and he feels his crazy heart slow down a bit when she puts her own hand on top of his, because she's here, real and perfect and selfless, and he feels like he could move mountains and swim the seven seas if she asked him to.

He doesn't let go of her, not one moment, and he even manages a smile during the Q&A panel, because she's Amy and he's Sheldon and everyone else is secondary.

* * *

They leave the stage about two hours after the beginning of their presentation, and as soon as they're back into the calm of Siebert's office, Amy turns to Sheldon.

"You were gr…" she starts, but she doesn't finish, she  _can't_ , actually, because Sheldon's mouth is on hers and he's kissing her long and firm and hard. He's pouring his soul into her, hoping that she knows what he means,  _knowing_  that she does. He's so grateful to have her, his rock, his compass, his wife, and he needs to show her, how much she means to her, and his lips are warm from all the love he feels for her.

"Amy," he whispers against her mouth, and he's said it all, really.

He takes her hand in his and without a word, he takes her away. He knows Doctor and Doctor Cooper should be heading to the cocktail party held in their honor, but he doesn't care. She's the only real thing in the world, and tonight, they're simply going to be Sheldon and Amy.


End file.
